poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: Crimson and Azure
They arrived in Nebelheim Ryuji: Hang on. He remove his skull Mask put the device on his eye to see if there's a huge chain and it's not here Ryuji: Looks fine to me. There's no chain in it. Ann: Well, maybe they're like Cornelia, and they haven't been annexed by the Federation. Ryuji: Yeah, um. Corn, what? Akira: You need to remember. Tifa: Huh, it can't be. They saw Tifa and Chie Chie: Hello, everyone. It is you, right? Lann: Hey! Super Punchy Girls! Reynn: Hi, how are you doing? Tama: It's the-good ￼to see you. Chie: Same here. Hey, I have to ask. What are 2 Mirage Keepers and 10 Persona Warriors, doing way down here in Babil? Morgana: Oh, right. We didn't tell you. They explained everything Tifa: Oh, that's good. I was starting to get worry. What if I accidentally saved a couple of bad apples from the Bahamut Army? Futaba: It's strange. Why did people think that we're working with the Bahamutian Soldiers? Makoto: I don't know. I guess they don't see many Mirage Keepers and Persona Warriors, anymore, unless they're working for the bad guys. Chie: Of course... And not just Mirages Keepers and Persona Warriors, too. These days, they all seem to be fighting for Bahamut. I guess it makes sense in a way. They say the Federation can conquered their homeland long ago. Lann: Dude. Tifa: Still, the Prophecy's a hot topic, around Nibelheim. Everyone in town has heard of the Jiants from the Hills Reynn: Ugh... I'm not sure I like being a celebrity. Tifa: Anyway. So you're looking for the valley of fire? Yusuke: Unfortunately, that's the only real clue that we've got. Tifa: The Valley of Fire... Everyone knows that bit. But no one's sure which valley is the right one. Haru: What do you mean? Tifa: If you're looking for the valley of fire, this Region is full of them. But that's just it. Any one of those valleys could be the one the Prophecy is talking about. Oh, yeah! I forgot there's a Summoner and a Persona User in town doing research on the valley! They might know. They meet Rydia and Teddie Hawkmon: Let me introduce the Jiants from the Hills and Persona Warriors. Reynn: Yeah, that's us. Teddie: Hi there! It was beary ￼nice to see you. Rydia: Hello there, I'm Rydia. Hm? Her dragon roar Rydia: Something here is not right. Something about you... Akira: Hey, you know... the way that Mirage follow you.￼.. you totally remind me of Fuuka and Yuna. I guess it's because you're both are the Summoner and Persona Users. Teddie: What? You know, them? Ann: Yeah, we meet here. Back on the Upper continent. They were really a lot of help to us. Tama: We might not even be the-here ￼if Yuna and Fuuka hadn't pointed us in the right Direction. Rydia: Oh, well then. I suppose you can't be all that bad. It's okay, you can trust you. They're friends with Yuna and Fuuka. For the time being at least. They explained everything Teddie: I see. You're searching for four Keys recorded in the Prophecy? Ryuji: Yep, we came to Babli because we heard one of the keys was hidden here, in a valley of fire. Rydia: Yes, but you know, the keys are part of the Crimson Prophecy. Morgana: Crimson Prophecy? So wait, you mean there's more then one version? Rydia: Yep. There used to be a single Prophecy. Azure Prophecy. It only spoken of four Sigils, and said nothing about keys. It was much more abstract. Person: The Azure Prophecy is heresy! Teddie: What? This is not business of yours! Person 2: Lies! Only the Crimson Prophecy is gospel! Teddie: Oh boy. Person: Are you a Jiant, Persona Warriors or not? You should pray that fate guides you to the Crystal Tower. Persona 2: The Crimson Prophecy is clear. Flanked by Mirages and Shadow, the chosen ones shall acquired four keys. Person: From the Crystal Tower they shall mount the heavens, where God will grand them the gift on eternity! Person 2: So long as you know to look for the signs, the keys shall be found. Person: So do as the Crimson Prophecy commands of you, hmm?￼ Teddie: Ugh! All you hear these days is so lame! Tifa: Yeah, no kidding. At least they're not breaking any laws or getting violent, but it's still creepy. Rydia: What do those fools know, anyway? The Azure Prophecy was written by the First Prophecy. It's the Crimson Prophecy that came later. The whole thing is nothing but a joke. Chie: Still that joke seeks to be the Prophecy folks believe in. Rydia: Unfortunately so. That's why I came here to sort the truth out myself. So tell me, why are you certain to look for the keys like the Prophecy said? Reynn: You see. They explain to them Rydia: So you're telling that your Persona and your mother shared the same name as the Lusse Farna? And You're looking for the Heralds Castle to find them. Chie: I see! If you really are the Jiants from the Hills and Persona Warriors, all you have to do is follow the Prophecy, and you might wind up there anyway. Reynn: Right. There's more to it. Someone told us we would find family and their persona as long as we kept collecting Mirages and pressing onward. Rydia: Hmm... Well, whatever the case, it seems the only way to prove which Prophecy is true... Is to accompany the ten of you to the valley of fire. In a way, you'd be accompanying me and Teddie doing me a favor. Haru: What will it be? Rydia: Oh! Never you mind! So, are we ready? Ann: What? Ready? We don't know which Valley to go to. Teddie: I already figured it out. The Valley of Babil are numbered, and I believe the one who are looking for is Valley Seven. Lann: Alright, Placey ￼place, here we go! Reynn: Now you're forgetting entire names? Tama: Valley Seven is east of the-here. They went to Valley Seven and this place is so hot Morgana: Oh boy! This Valley so hot! Tama: Ooogh... I think my fur is the-melting￼. Reynn: Valley of fire, you are way, way too fiery. Teddie: Oh boy. Yusuke: Is something wrong, Teddie, Rydia? Teddie: Oh, it's nothing. Shall we? They head off Morgana: Oh boy! I'm burning up. Ryuji: you said it. My feet are roasting down here. Morgana: Stop it, Blondie. Or else your hair will be burn. Ryuji: Why you little... He choke him Ryuji: My hair is ok and don't call me Blondie! Tama: Me the-too. Reynn: Just think about cold things! And then think about them melting. Ann: One wrong step, and we're finish. Lann: Achoo! Reynn: Ah! Why are you sneezing￼!? It's like five hundred degree in here! They keep going and then Fiere Tornado appeared Ann: What's going? We'll never be able to put out a fire this big. Not with the Mirages that we've got! Teddie & Rydia: I can't take it! They ran away Morgana: Hey! Where are you going! Yusuke: Come on, let's go! They went after them and they saw them corner by a Fire Mirage Akira: Come on! They fight it and ot heading toward Rydia Rydia: No! Stay away! She summon her Mirage and it defeated the Fire Mirage Reynn: Teddie, Rydia. Are you alright? Rydia: I hate ￼Fire. More than anything. Long ago, the Federation decided to invade me and Teddie's home. The house I was in caught fire... I was all alone, And I.... Yusuke: Then why did you come to a place like this? Teddie: You needed someone to help you, didn't you? We wanted to conquer our fears! But... I couldn't do it. The mere sight of so much fire... It was... Yusuke: I think... you did very well. Ryuji: Yeah, I mean, that Fire Mirage? You doused it in one fell swoop! Morgana: Yeah! You got nothing to scared of. Fire got you down? All you gotta do then is just it out, baby. Reynn: Blow it out, baby? That's your sage advice? They're not struggling with a fear of birthday cakes Lann: They're not? Futaba: No. Lann: Then... Oh! How about this? Maybe they needs a party to cheer them up! Morgana: What about anything that you're doing right now could possibly cheer them up? Oh wait, are trying to make Fire look cool? Tama: It's the-cooler ￼than you. Teddie: (Laugh) You're so funny! Lann: What? I am not! Ann: Yeah, you're funny to them. Tama: Completely beyond the-redemption. Lann: Hey! Teddie: So, shall we? Akira: What? Lann: Go home. You've got nothing to prove. We'll let you know if we find anything. Rydia: Really? How will you go past that wall of fire? Lann: Oh, um... Teddie: Look. We'll return to Nibelheim after we put the fire out for you. Sound reasonable. Lann: Yeah! Reasonlicious. Reynn: Are you sure? Rydia: Yes, come on. They went off to the Fire Wall Rydia: (breathe) Ryuji: Are you alright? Reynn: Rydia? Teddie? Rydia: Misty! She summon her Mirage and it clear the Fire Wall Morgana: Great! Then Rydia look exhausted Rydia: I'm fine. I just got a little worked up... and I couldn't keep my balance. All: Phew! Teddie: Alright then. We should return to town. We have to leave... Lann: Nah, you've done plenty for us. Tama: See you the-next ￼tama! Lann: Hold on! Where's the next Tama, Tama? Tama: Oh! Maybe it's the-sometime ￼tama-rah! They laugh Ann: Okay, I think their brains are fried. Safe travel, Teddie and Rydia. And thanks for everything. Teddie: No, thank you. Well, so long! They left and our heroes went ahead￼ Reynn: Okay, let's press on everyone. Lann: Right. We've got a key to find. Tama: Best of the-luck ￼on your adventure! Makoto: Oh no, you don't! You're coming with us! Ryuji: I reeeeally ￼don't know about this place. Akira: I do. I know that's really bad. Tama: We can't the-give up now! Morgana: Technically we can, but let's get this over with. They saw the Key Lann: Whoa! Is that the Key? Tama: What do you the-know!? Now that was a piece of the-cake! They're gonna get it but then a Huge Fire Mirage just ate the Key Ryuji: Hey! Give us back our key, right now! Reynn: So much for a piece of cake then. They're gonna fight it and then Makoto feel the white aura around and know her soul breaker has awaken Makoto: Here goes! She use "Final Heaven" that Tifa did and defeated it Makoto: Fist of Justice! Lann: Check it out! Dude! It just like the Prophecy said! Akira: I guess. They saw Akira, Morgana, Haru, Futaba and Reynn look unhappy Lann: What's up? You don't seem very happy! Akira: What? No, We're fine with that. We're just... Then Fire are gone Yusuke: Why'd it... get so quiet all of a sudden? Ryuji: Yeah, what gives? Tama: Is it 'cause we have that bomb the old heave-the-ho? Then something shaking Morgana: What now? An Earthquake? Makoto: Well, I think it's a big one! They saw a strange Dragon and then Giant Waves has appeared Lann: Wh... What the honking HAWWWNK! Morgana: Akira: Ryuji: Reynn: Oh no! Anything but another flood! Tama: Oh! Mayday! The-Mayday! They have been wash away and then Two Dark Persona is holding Rydia and Teddie unconscious Category:Ryantransformer